


A Beautiful Friendship

by StargateNerd



Category: Magic Kaitou, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Just mindless fluff, Kid!Fic, Kind of a prequel piece tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargateNerd/pseuds/StargateNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinichi, Kaito, Heiji and Saguru meet as kids. Slight KaiShin undertones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Friendship

A little black-haired boy with vibrant blue eyes sat in a corner by himself. None of the other children really wanted to play with him, since his idea of 'fun' was usually reading a mystery novel. Not that he really enjoyed playing with people who weren't his intellectual equals, anyways.

Suddenly, he heard a 'pon' sound, and a rose popped into his face. He looked up to see a boy who looked a lot himself, except he had messier hair, and his blue eyes were leaning more towards violet. "Hi, my name's Kaito Kuroba," the other piped up.

"I'm Shinichi Kudo," he replied, dubiously taking the rose.

"Hey Shinichi, you want to play with me and my friends? You looked kind of lonely over here all by yourself."

"Okay," Shinichi agreed. There was something about this boy that he liked, though he couldn't figure out what. Kaito led him over to where a dark-skinned young boy was arguing with a blond.

"An' I'm telling'  _you_ , Ellery Queen could kick Doyle's butt any day of th' week!" the dark-skinned boy vociferated.

"Please," the blond scoffed, "Sherlock Holmes is far superior to anything Queen ever wrote."

"Hey!" Kaito interrupted. "Guys, this is Shinichi Kudo. Shinichi, this is Heiji Hattori," he pointed to the dark-skinned boy, "and Saguru Hakuba." The blond inclined his head with a small nod. "I thought he could play with us since he looked kinda lonely."

"We're not playin'," Heiji protested. "I'm  _tryin'_  to get it through this Brit's head that Ellery Queen is way better than Sir Arthur Conan Doyle."

"Well, you have to admit, Holmes  _is_  pretty cool," Shinichi admitted. "Cool, calm, ever-observant. I want to be a detective just like him some day!" Heiji glowered at the smug look Saguru sent him. "But Ellery Queen is a pretty good author, too," Shinichi continued, frowning as he thought hard. The three exchanged looks, then all turned to Kaito, who started.

"What are you looking at  _me_  for? I'm not interested in that detective stuff; I want to be a magician, just like my tou-san!" He snapped his fingers and a shower of confetti and sparkles exploded, floating into Saguru's hair.

The blond's face flushed with anger. "Kaito…" he growled, then gave chase after the smirking boy, who dodged every attempted blow like mercury personified. Heiji and Shinichi grinned at each other as the other two bickered.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a plunny that spawned during math class ^^ The boys are probably 7 or 8 years old, and this can be seen as a prequel piece to my other story, _A Beautiful Relationship_. 
> 
> Remember to comment!


End file.
